Basket Ball
by mama rocks
Summary: The team all play a game of basketball but the rules change when Tosh, Gwen and Owen have left.


BASKETBALL

Jack had erected a basketball net at each end of the firing range. The team were having some down time together. They were playing boys against girls, Owen had taken the role of referee but was cheating on behalf of the girls insisting 'girlies have a disadvantage in their lack of drive to win.' 'Owen, if I weren't scared of breaking something necessary I would smack my drive to win into you' shouted Gwen. 'Yeah, yeah' taunted Owen, 'you need to concentrate Gwen, you're being beaten by the teaboy for God's sake!' For once Ianto did not object to the nickname, he was pleased to see Owen back to his usual argumentative and abusive self.

Jack slammed the ball into the net again '15 to 10 girls, had enough yet' he taunted. 'I have' admitted Toshiko, 'come on Owen, you promised me you'd watch that DVD with me' 'what DVD is that?' asked Gwen, she still got annoyed by this new closeness between Toshiko and Owen, 'The Shining' grinned Owen, 'can you believe she has never seen this classic horror flick? It's tragic' 'I can't watch horror on my own' sighed Toshiko 'I need Owen's big strong arms to protect me', she looked around straight faced but then collapsed in giggles. 'Home woman' ordered Owen with a grin and they left.

Jack looked at Gwen, 'go home Gwen and cook for Rhys', 'I'm not expected' said Gwen 'then it will be a pleasant surprise for him' insisted Jack, Gwen grinned at him and waved goodbye. 'Well Ianto fancy a little one on one?' Ianto looked at him open mouthed, 'basketball Ianto' laughed Jack.

Jack and Ianto played a much more aggressive form of basketball now they were alone. It was fast and involved much cheating in the form of crashing each other to the floor and wrestling the ball away. At the end of half hour they were both bruised and battered and sweating profusely. It had been a good workout, fun and physical.

Ianto stripped off his tee shirt and announced 'I'm having a shower', Jack followed him and watched him undress. Ianto looked a challenge at him and stepped into the shower. Jack undressed never taking his eyes from Ianto, watching the water run in rivulets over his skin, he stepped into the cubicle with him.

They stood close looking into each other's eyes and feeling the water run over them both. Jack leant forward and kissed Ianto and Ianto responded, his arms entwining around Jack's body and pulling him even closer.

Jack squirted soap onto his hands and lathered Ianto's body, running his hands sensuously over the younger man's neck chest and torso. Ianto stood passively allowing Jack to explore his body with his slippery hands. They were both breathing heavily, their hardening cocks pressing against each other, Jack allowed a soapy hand to stoke lovingly up and down Ianto's shaft causing his breath to catch and his eyes to close in pleasure.

Jack kissed his wet neck, licking up to his ears and whispered 'turn around'. Ianto did as he was bid and Jack lathered his back and buttocks, his desire heightening as he took in the glorious form of this young Welshman. He took Ianto's hands and placed them in front of his body against the wall of the cubicle, Ianto would need to brace himself because Jack was going to fuck him hard.

Jack slicked his own cock with lather and positioned himself to enter Ianto nuzzling his neck to ensure he was receptive. Jack pushed hard into Ianto and forced himself as far into his lover's body as possible, then held still, allowing Ianto time to accommodate him.

Slowly he began to pull in and out, he reached around Ianto's body and with his still lathered hand began to massage Ianto's cock in time to his own thrusts. Ianto's head was back and Jack could see the exctasy on his lover's face and this increased his own pleasure. His thrusts got faster and harder and Iantos' breathing became faster, gasping he told Jack 'Jack, I'm close' 'wait for me Ianto' commanded Jack and increased his rhythm again, 'now' he screamed to Ianto and they both exploded into orgasm.

As his breathing returned to normal Ianto turned in Jacks arms and kissed him deeply, 'I needed that' he admitted, 'I think we both did' laughed Jack and they kissed again, the water still running over them.


End file.
